<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Odd... by AKA_Indulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563162">How Odd...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence'>AKA_Indulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*For Others* [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... i forgot how to tag im sorry, F/M, Lamia Sans (Undertale), Naga Sans (Undertale), a little bit of arguing, related to something from Sinister Drabbles, short!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Sans acting odd around you while you’re being harassed. Maybe you’re silly, but.... did he do it for you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*For Others* [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Odd...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission for anonymous!</p>
<p>Related to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697279/chapters/63388573">the hypnotizing naga sans</a> from my "A series of sinister drabbles"... just a short 'in-between' of encounters, after the first one :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans couldn’t see. Of course, there was a blindfold covering his sockets, but he’d always get surprised when he woke up to it. Most (regular) snakes wouldn’t rely on sight as much because of their superior other senses, but for a monster with the power to hypnotize, mainly through eye contact, it became important to Sans to be able to see clearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… That is… not to say that he <em> needed </em> sight to stalk and kill prey. Like said before, he had other senses he could rely on. He really shouldn’t be surprised anymore to wake up to seeing black, but as someone who relied on seeing so much before his capture, it can be a bit confusing, especially after a very visual dream of being free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was deciding whether to lay his skull back down or to get to his sunbathing area when he heard a door opening; someone entered the “back office”. He raised his skull a bit higher, his tongue <em> snaking </em> out of his fangs, flicking the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… <em> ah. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s his little mouse… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans grins, drool slipping past his teeth as he savours that little taste of you he caught from the air. A deep-seated hunger formed in his chest at the thought of you. It’s been a while since you were near him, and to say he missed you was an understatement. He was hoping for you to come closer but then,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears something- <em> someone </em> else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man. Sans didn’t recognize him-- never bothered to. He lightly memorized the scents of people working with him, and he didn’t really pay attention to anyone moving outside; it’d just clutter his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> (The only scent he bothered to REALLY memorize was yours.) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was… talking to you. In a tone that Sans <em> really </em> didn’t like. There was already a pit of jealousy and possession inside of him just <em> hearing </em> him talking to you, but with the way he was talking to you… pushing you for something that Sans didn’t need to be a genius to understand that you were upset with. A hiss lifted off the tip of his tongue, getting louder and louder as he raised himself up, eventually baring his teeth, furious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>get away from my prey.</em> </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Come <em> on </em> it’s just a little bit of logging-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you <em> no! </em> ” You throw your hands down, heaving an exasperated sigh as Daniel follows after you. “You keep saying this is all for <em> experience </em> and <em> favors </em> but you keep asking me to do all these… little stuff!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s part of working here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em> know </em> that, and I’m working my part! You just keep dumping me your shit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh <em> (Y/n) </em>,” Daniel threw his hands up, “I’m always the nicest to you out of everyone. I always get you drinks and lunch, and you still act this way to me-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that <em> why </em> you were being ‘nice’? Just so you could get me to do stuff for you?” You click your tongue, “If you just want me to do ‘tricks’ for you then you can just stop it!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You see Daniel about to throw something back at you when you suddenly hear a very loud, very <em> angry </em> hiss come nearby. The both of you snap to look in its direction, and you see… Sans, <em> agitated </em>, his hands were on the cage, squeezing on it. His teeth were bared in an obvious threat posture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... You see that, you got the naga mad now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Excuse-! </em>” You couldn’t leave the irritation out of your voice, but you gently exhaled. You didn’t want to agitate him further. “It’s because we were both arguing. We should leave and stop bothering him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah you’re right. But think about it,” Daniel gave you a cold look, “maybe I won’t be so nice to you after this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had to hold your tongue from lashing out at him again, watching him walk out the room. You didn’t bother following him, not just yet… you had to get something from the office anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were so caught up in your argument that you didn’t realize you’d come so close to Sans’ enclosure…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Hey… it looks like Sans… calmed down?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You watch as his tongue flickered a couple of times, checking for <em> something </em>, before retracting altogether, settling back into a comfortable position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Doesn’t hurt to anthropomorphize a little right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t like him, Sans?” you ‘ask’ him through the window. You watch as Sans tilted his skull up, listening to you. You were afraid he was going to get agitated again but… is it just you or did he just smile…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You giggle. He almost looks cute? When he does that? That little curious tongue flicker was… kind of adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I don’t like him either,” you sigh. “Sorry about that, didn’t mean to bother you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was this sort of smug satisfaction on Sans’ face…? He seemed much happier now that Daniel left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s almost like… he was defending you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But that’d be silly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You swiftly gather the stuff you came for in the first place, a notepad and pen (you were logging the animal’s feeding and drinking, <em> Daniel </em>), and a leatherman multi-tool… you remember seeing a piece of bent metal in the aviary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you walk out the room, you don’t notice the blindfolded skeleton-snake’s head following you as you left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heheheheh.... I should... write more qwq I'm happy people are commissioning me related to the things I write huhuh...</p>
<p>Hope you liked it, even though this is shorter ovo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>